Warriors
by Annie Coomes
Summary: The Face of Boe has a different secret one that can heal the Doctor's hearts and defy the laws of time and space.


A different version of Gridlock - spoilers for Gridlock,

Summary: The Face of Boe has a different secret - one that can heal the Doctor's hearts and defy the laws of time and space.

Because no matter how great season three is, or how many angst filled looks or longing 'Rose' mentions we get - we still miss her!

So here's to the perfect companion.

Also to Emma for inspiring me.

* * *

Warriors 

The Doctor crouched before the ancient glass that trapped the Face of Boe in his eternal home. He raised his hand – his skin warm against the cold glass that cracked beneath his fingertips. The lines ran through the glass shooting as a spiral away from the Doctor's fingerprint. His hand jolted and the invisible lines tore his skin from his hand – thick blood running down his pale skin. The blood seeped through the lines of where his skin folded and creased – just as the glass shattering burst through the cage that held Boe.

The Doctor raised his head – he could feel three sets of eyes upon him - yet he knew that one was missing – the most important. He glanced around him, Martha watching fascinated at the creatures before her, her lips parted on unspoken words. The cat eyes of Novice Hame watched and waited for her redemption, the one who needed to feel a burden lifted before she could depart. And the Face of Boe's – the only eyes older and wiser than the Doctor's, ones that held certainty within their truths.

The sound of shattering glass burst through the souls of everyone in the room – human and unlike. The slow crack of glass as tiny shards splintered before falling, the sound of air wheezing through the cracks as more were forced, dancing through the glass until no reflection could be seen through its' hidden depths. As the pieces fell, the face slipped forwards, his figure moving out of the shell of glass and into the freedom of beyond.

Boe looked at the Doctor – his eyes unwavering as words swarmed through the mind of a broken genius

'_We shall meet again, for the last time, and the truth shall be told'_

The Doctor leaned forward – his eyes questioning as his hands reached out in comfort. Boe watched him as he turned to his nurse who gazed at the Doctor intently

'_They said he'd talk to a wanderer, to the man without a home'_

Boe watched the Doctor – he could feel his life draining away as he prevailed his mind – his telepathy talking within the Doctor's mind. His voice was heavy, warn by pain and time – his words however, were wise and full of goodness.

'Doctor' his voice scrapped 'it it time'. The words were simple but they held such meaning – the Doctor's tired brow furrowed

'Are you sure?' his voice was soft and probing.

'Doctor, you are not alone' he choked, the Doctor's features sharpened at the words being forced through his head. Then Boe closed his eyes – using the last remains of power – the ones that had kept New Earth alive for so long – he channelled them for a greater good. Boe channelled his thoughts – slowly at first, yet they prevailed, he pushed them through the edge of the world and beyond. Because Boe knew the power of thoughts – the timeless generosity of another, he knew how a thought could last forever, move through space and time. And where nothing existed – nothing and no one – a thought could hide. With his last ounce of energy he prevailed his thoughts – his body tearing apart in the process until two halves could connect again.

'Doctor'. An empty whisper tore through the Doctor's head – the sound of the very syllable he knew; he barely dared to move in case it shattered.

'Rose' he whispered – the word a lost feeling on his tongue. Silence followed as a thought turned into a million, as thousands of hundreds of thoughts battled their way through nothing to the only other person they could make sense to. The Doctor heard them all and locked them within his memory for him to pick apart and listen to, one by one when the darkness falls over him.

'Rose' he thought – his words transcending through the void 'Rose…Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose' it was a word he would never tire of repeating.

Slowly the thoughts began to fade as Boe slipped away

'Rose…I love you'. Forgotten words finally spoken.

'Doctor' swam back into him head 'I'll never stop loving you…' The promise of her soft voice scorched his memory.

'The stuff of legend' he whispered

'The stuff of legend' she agreed. And then she was gone. As quickly as it had happened – it was over.

The Doctor raised his eyes – almost afraid to look in case he lost the softness of her words in his mind. Before him the face of Boe watched him – a smile lit his eyes

'What use are warriors if they have no one to fight for' he whispered as life faded from him. The Doctor dropped his head to his hands as Boe died before him – but now she would always know – they were never alone.

And when darkness fell and morning rose and she was still not beside him, he would hear the silent promise in her words with the knowledge that one day he would find her. Because he was not alone – he was never alone, he had his heart and his memory for company – and thoughts never fade, not even 'I love you'.

* * *

So, what did you think? Of the story and season 3... 


End file.
